peelfandomcom-20200213-history
28 March 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-03-28 ; Comments *Start of show: "Thanks very much Andy. Your programmes are always too short for me. Is that the kind of things we DJ’s say to each other?" *Just one session in the show tonight. The planned repeat of the FSK session is held over until another time. *The Babes in Toyland competition winners are announced. Sessions *Shut Up And Dance, #2 (although John does at one point in the show suggest that this is their first session for him). Recorded 1992-01-23. The track ‘Green’ is not on the available recording. No known commercial release. Tracklisting Files a and b begin *Breeders: Don’t Call Home (CD Single – Safari) (4AD) *Jon Wayne: Texas Funeral (album - Texas Funeral) (Fist Puppet) FIST 001 *Brother Blue: Ons Het Hatuley (?) (7 inch) (Tops Records) Peel came across two copies of this when searching through singles for the Little Richard cover – he gave one to Andy Kershaw but there is no trace of it on the Internet. *Monster Magnet: Sin’s A Good Man’s Brother (CD - Spine of God) (Glitterhouse Records) *Shut Up And Dance: Autobiography of A Crack Head (Peel Session) *Piss: Nightmare (Various Artists CD - Womens Liberation) (Selfish Records) : (JP: ‘What a great band. I shan’t rest until we have a session from them.’) He never did. *Edge of Motion: Open Circuit 1 (12" EP - Edge Of Motion) Djax-Up-Beats DJAX-UP-135 *Cul De Sac: Cant (7 inch – Sakhalin) (Shock) : (11:30 news) *Capleton: Prophet (7 inch) (Penthouse Records) *Babes in Toyland: Mad Pilot (10 inch - The Peel Sessions) (Strange Fruit) *Shut Up And Dance: Love is All We Need (Peel Session) File b ends *Wedding Present: Silver Shorts (7 inch) (RCA) *Wedding Present: Falling (7 inch - Silver Shorts) (RCA) : (JP: ‘That would have occasioned near riot conditions at Peel Acres I suspect, because both The Wedding Present and that tune are enormously popular there.’) *Shake Inc.: Twin Rave (12 Inch - Adrenalin OD) (Go Bang! Records) *Grifters: Encrusted (7 inch - The Kingdom of Jones) (Doink Records) File c begins *Clouds: Dude Electric Cell (12 inch EP - Bingo Club’s Millenium Ball) (Wobble) *Marcia Griffiths: Closer To You (7 inch ) (Penthouse) *Pavement: Conduit For Sale! (LP - Slanted and Enchanted) (Big Cat Records) *Seam: Decatur (LP – Headsparks) (City Slang) *Swell: Down (LP - ...Well? ) (pSycho-sPecific Records) : (JP: ‘ A consumer’s guide to what you’re going to be pretending to like next.’) *Shut Up And Dance: Strut Your Stuff (Peel Session) File a ends *Tape-Beatles: 'Beautiful State (CD-Music With Sound)' (DOVe) *Shine!: 'Bite The Apple (Compilation CD-I Might Walk Home Alone)' (Wilde Club) *Scarface: 'A Minute To Pray, A Second To Die (12")' (Rap-A-Lot) *PJ Harvey: 'Fountain (CD-Dry)' (Too Pure) *Augustus Pablo: 'Black Gun (7")' (Rockers International) *Rise From The Dead: 'Full Of Dirty Money (split 7" with Filthkick)' (MCR Company) File c ends File ;Name *a) 1992-03-28 Peel Show 1992-03-28 (incomplete) *b) 1992-03-28 JP L066 *c) Peel Show 1992-03-28b (incomplete) ;Length *a) 01:33:22 *b) 00:40:54 *c) 00:46:53 ;Other *b) File created from L066 of the SL Tapes. *c) File created from L068 of the SL Tapes. Many thanks to SL and ML. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector